Idioms, Insults, and Phrases
Here are some insults, idioms, and phrases that the HA uses frequently. Deathpath- The road; many animals die on it so it is called Deathpath. Monster- Monsters are the vehicles and are called monsters because they are the reason that most animals die - automobiles created by humans. As greedy as Fate- A coyote being greedy, a reference to Fate's greed. Dusk and dawn- A reference to the final part of the creation myth. This phrase is used to describe 'eternity' (e.g."As a Runner, you will serve the Holy Alliance dusk and dawn.") As strong as Sky- Sky is the strongest of the 8 pups, so it refers to someone being strong. Pelt of Asa- Referring to someone's pelt being beautiful like Asa. Eyes of Asa- Someone's eyes being as beautiful as Asa. As rough as Stone- Someone being very rough or tough, etc. in reference to Stones pelt. Brave as Fauna- someone who is brave or loyal will often hear this term directed toward them. It is a reference to Fauna creating the animals by gnawing her bones at antlers. AshSky/ Fauna's Ashes- The stars, referring to Fauna's ashes being scattered by Asa as the stars. Dog/puppy- This word can be used jokingly, and is a term used when someone is soft, sensitive, or emotional, or any time they are acting petty. Time of Fate- An eclipse night, referring to when Fate's curse is broken. This is used to describe a coyote's 'golden opportunity'. Twoleg- Human. Twoleg Pup- Human child. Twoleg Storage- A place where humans store food in the forest, like the dump or the bin. Beardung- Highly offensive word, may be used as a curse word in some instances. Wolfdung- A medium offensive word, often used as a curse word. Eye of Sorin- The sun, in reference to Sorin's eye from the common lore creation myth. Can also mean someone whose virtues shine brightly or who is courageous and bold. Eye of Selene- The moon in reference to Selene's eye from the common lore creation myth. Can also mean someone who is calm or quick-thinking. Rise/Awakening of Sorin's Eye- The rise of the sun. Rise/Awakening of Selene's Eye- The rise of the moon. Months and years will be the same as in real life, but months will be called moons, days will be suns, and years will be Fatemoons. Firesuns: Summer; in reference to the god Fire. Watersuns: Winter; in reference to the god Water. Florasuns: Spring; in reference to the goddess Flora. Stonesuns: Autumn; in reference to the god Stone. Fresh kill- Prey that has just been killed. Hawkfood- Food that has rotted or is old. Peabrain- A wolf who isn't smart - can be offensive, but can also be used teasingly. BlackGuard- a coyote who isn't in a pack and has never previously been in a pack. Usually BlackGuards carve a living as bounty hunters, and while most live primarily in sets of two, this does not always apply. Gang- A group of BlackGuards. Initiation- When a member of the Leading Pair or a high-ranking wolf howls to signifiy dominance, to engage in battle, or to initiate a meeting, discussion, ritual, or ceremony. Next page advised to read Pack Dens